


It was a nice warm day

by Ste3o (stefy_coool)



Category: Princess Princess
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefy_coool/pseuds/Ste3o





	It was a nice warm day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annakas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakas/gifts).



I sigh. It’s so hot today. “Want something to drink?” I ask Tohru  
“Sure, Yuujirou. A soda, please.”  
I nod and walk out of the room to the vending machine. I come back to the room and hold out his drink to Tohru. “Here.”  
“Thanks.” He replies taking the soda, his eyes not leaving his book. I stare while he takes a sip. “What?”  
“Nothing.” I shake my head, mumbling an apology and taking a gulp from my can.  
He puts his pen down and sighs. “Maybe we should take a break. We’ve been studying all week.”  
“We don’t have a choice. Finals are coming up and with all the princesses’ duties we’ll get, we won’t have much time to study later.” I take another sip from my drink. “Plus we need good grades to remain princesses.” I look out the window. With the approach of summer, the days keep getting warmer. It’s a shame to waste so many of them studying. “But I guess a little break wouldn’t hurt.” I start walking to the door.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Outside. You wanted a break, right?”  
“Yes, but I thought-”  
I grab his hand. “Come on. We need it.” I pull him out of the room.  
“Yuujirou!”

We walk to the small park next to our dorm. The weather is nice but it’s really hot outside. Maybe we should have stayed inside after all. Then again, we’ll be so busy next week with the finales and princesses’ duties. We’ll probably end up missing most of our summer again. We should enjoy it a bit now while we still can.  
I look at Tohru behind me only to see he stopped and is looking away. “What is it?”  
He turns back to me, suddenly excited. “Let’s go to the pool!”  
I look at him blankly for a moment while the question reaches my brain. “Go what?”  
“Swimming.” Tohru enunciates slowly. “You do know what swimming is, right?”  
I glare at him. “Of course I know, but why would I want to go?”  
“Because it’s hot and you said we needed a break.”  
“I didn’t say we should go swim-” He grabs my hand and starts pulling me in the direction of the pool.  
“Come on. You wanted out, we are. Now we need to go for a dip.”  
“What? How did you came to that conclusion!?”  
“What’s wrong? Don’t you like swimming?”  
“Oh no, that’s not the problem…” I trail off.  
He stops and looks at me, frowning in confusion. “You… don’t know how to swim?”  
I sigh. “No, I just don’t want to. It’s…” I roll my eyes. Might as well be out with it. “The chlorine kills my hair.”  
He blinks, then burst out laughing.  
“It’s not funny! My hair’s really sensitive!”  
Tohru wipes his eyes, badly stifling more snickering. “Don’t worry, keep it out of the way and simply take a shower later. Your beautiful hair will be fine.” He touches my hair and smiles. Not the princess smile, just Tohru’s smile, warm and brilliant. “Come on. It’ll make us feel better. Then we can go back to studying.” He pulls me again, and this time I follow blindly.

The pool, of course, has a reserved place for princesses to change and swim. After all, seeing princesses in bathing suits would be indecent for the rest of the student body, who might die from either the shock or the resulting nose bleed induced blood loss. Tohru and I changed quickly, and I took care to tie my hair back before we got in the water. The cool water feels like a blessing after the unforgiving outside summer heat.  
After a few minutes of simply basking in pleasure, I start with doing some laps.  
Suddenly, I’m attacked from behind and go under. Struggling up, I emerge coughing and swearing. “What the hell, Tohru!?” He laughs. The guy tries to drown me and has the audacity to _laugh_. I glare at him. “What’s wrong with you? Did you bring me here to kill me?”  
Tohru stares at me incredulously. “What are you talking about? I wouldn’t kill you!” He splashes me and laughs again. “Come on, loose up a bit, let’s have fun!”  
That’s it. I’m bringing him down. I smirk. “Oh, you want to have fun?”  
Before he can anticipate my next move, I grab him by the waist and pull him up, throwing him in the deeper end of the pool. I laugh as he splutters his way back to the surface.  
“Damn, you’re strong…” He chuckles good-naturely, pushing his hair away from his eyes.  
“You would be too if you’d do laps instead of jumping on people’s back.”  
He splashes me again. “That wouldn’t be as fun though, would it?”  
I’ve got to admit, he has a point.

It’s only after about an hour of playing around and jumping on each other that we finally get out of the pool and back into the changing room. I dry myself and gingerly put my clothes back on. I had forgotten how hot it was, and my shirt has started sticking up to my back already. I look at my hair in dismay. “Look at that mess… It’s going to take me forever to bring back its usual lustre…”  
I’m brushing them methodically when Tohru passes behind me and stops to take a look at my hair.  
“It’s not that bad!” He strokes a few still-damp locks, smiling. “After a nice shower, lots of shampoo and brushing, they’re going to be as good as new!”  
I pout. “It’s not funny.”  
“I know. Come on,” He grabs my sleeve and pulls me away from the mirror, toward the exit. “Let’s just go back. My hair is pretty bad too. You’ll have to pass me your shampoo.”  
We get back to the dorm together. “Why would I do that? This is all your fault to begin with.”  
“Yes but it won’t be good for your image if you hang out with a princess with bad hair, right?”  
I laugh. “We already have Mikoto for that.”  
“Exactly. You don’t need two princesses to ruin your image.”  
I smile and nod. “Yes, alright.” Anyway, it’s not like I wouldn’t have shared it with him if he had simply asked.

I leave Tohru in our hallway and head directly for the showers. I can’t wait to take all that chlorine out of my hair. Once I’m done, I go back to our room, hair rolled up in a towel. “All yours.”  
“Thanks!”  
When he’s gone, I sit in my chair and start patting down my hair to dry them as much as I can. Now that the smell is nice again, I just need to brush them. I look around only to realise I forgot my brush in the bathroom, next to the sink. Hm, well, Tohru just left so I should be able to get there and grab it before he gets in the shower. I hurry back to the bathroom, but find out I’m too late. The door is close and I can hear the shower. Damn. Though… I’m just going to pick up my hair brush; I’m not going to stay and watch or anything. It should be alright, right? I knock on the door.  
“Tohru? I forgot my hair brush. I’ll just take it and leave, okay?” I say, as I turn the door knob and enter.  
“What?” Tohru says at the same instant, and pulls the curtain away.  
I freeze in the doorway. For a few breathless seconds, we just blink and stare at each other. “I-I forgot my hair brush…”  
Tohru turns red and pulls the curtain back. “Yuujirou! Get out!”  
“Sorry!” I squeak, grab the brush and get out as quick as possible. Well, that didn’t go as expected. I walk back to the room, finally brushing my hair. It was already full of knots, and is going to be hell to straighten back, I can tell.  
The door opens widely and Tohru walks in, still wet, somewhat dressed and looking pissed off. “What the hell was that about?”  
I flinch. “I said I was sorry!”  
“You couldn’t have waited a few minutes, could you?”  
“It was an accident, it’s no big deal-”  
“For you, maybe!” He growls.  
I give it up. Obviously, anything I say will be pointless. I start brushing my hair again, ignoring him.  
He glares, steps closer and steals the brush out of my hand.  
“Hey, I’m not done with that. Give it back!” I try to take the brush back but Tohru easily keeps me away. I sit back in my chair and cross my arms while he sits on my bed and starts brushing his wet hair with my brush. Fine, be that way. I turn my back to him and pick up a nearby note book to resume our earlier studying. . “You could at least have let me finish with it.”  
I hear Tohru sigh and get up. Then, without any warning, he starts carding his fingers in my hair.  
“What are you doing?”  
He stops. “I thought you wanted your hair brushed?”  
“I wanted the brush; I can do it myself…”  
He sighs and lays the brush on my desk. “Fine then.” He sits back at his desk, pretending to study again.  
I stare at my desk. Why did I say that, and, more importantly, why am I so disappointed that he stopped? I bet the chlorine got to my brain.  
“I-I didn’t… I don’t really mind you doing it…” I wince in embarrassment at how weak that sounded. Like he’s going to buy that. I reach out to pick my brush only to notice it’s gone again.  
I become aware that Tohru’s standing behind me at the same moment he starts brushing my hair again, leaving me strangely breathless once more. Words pile up in my throat but I bite them back. I better shut up and not ruin it this time. I close me eyes, concentrating on the feeling on my head. The teeth tenderly card through each lock in straight lines, up and down in a relentless soothing pattern. My world contracts to the light prickly sensation of the brush against my scalp, the shifting weight of my hair as it is lifted away then laid down, the occasional brush of Tohru’s fingers on my ears or on my nape. I can’t remember the last time someone did this for me, but I’m sure it has never felt this good.

I’m so lost into the moment I don’t notice right away when he’s done. It’s only when I start feeling my hair being gently manipulated into locks that I see the brush is back on my desk. Savouring the moment, I decide to simply wait until he’s done with whatever it is he’s doing with my hair. After a short while, he steps away and returns to his own chair. I blink, and slide a hand around my head, realizing my hair is in a neat, even braid.  
The first possible reaction scenario that comes to my mind is: I untie the braid, brush my hair to normal and go back to studying, ignoring Tohru.  
The second reaction that comes to my mind is: I smile and thank Tohru for the awesome job he did with my hair and go back to studying, keeping the braid.  
The third thing that comes to mind is: I start screaming, pull at my hair and throw the brush at Tohru’s head.  
“Is there a problem?”  
I’m so caught in possibilities that I jerk in surprise. “N-No… it’s just… I’m not used to have my hair in a braid…” I look away as he keeps staring at me.  
“You can just untie it if you don’t like it.”  
I knead the braid around my fingers and smile. “It’s fine.” Needing to do _something_ , I grab my notebook and sit on my bed to read. Before long though, I yawn, tiredness catching up with me. Tohru come sits beside me with his own notes.  
“Hey, did you do that number?” He shows me one of our math problems.  
“Oh yeah, here.” I bend over his lap to show him how I did it. Our shoulders brush, and I can feel his breath next to my ear, but neither of us leans away.

“Thanks.” He continues the problem while I read my book and eventually fall asleep.


End file.
